Want You
by Ms. KaraokeBlue
Summary: What would happen if Lore never got Jake's 'invitation' to the penthouse and Karla's rescue never happened? A fanfic of An Other Kind of Fury/An Other Sanctuary by Helena Perry


"I'm not sure which makes me more money," Jake said, kicking off his boots, "the Applejack, or your video."

Karla was curled up in a chair, unresponsive to his attempt to draw her into conversation.

Jake smiled nonetheless. The picture she made sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs was enticing. It showed a lot of flesh, not that that was her intent; he just got an eyeful of her thighs and legs. He didn't leave her much to wear. He enjoyed the flimsy little pieces of silk and lace she tried to hide behind. Her long black hair provided her with more cover.

"Be a good girl and give me a welcome home kiss," he sneered.

She uncoiled slowly. Her dark eyes were visible now that she wasn't tucked behind her knees.

Those eyes burned into Jake's soul. He _owned_ the bleak despair, stark wild fear and immolating hatred that stared back at him. No other creature had survived the cruelty that he had put her through these last few months. Yet instead of a shell of a woman, Karla vibrated with life-force. Jake craved her like thousands now craved Applejack.

She stopped just shy of him and dutifully raised herself on her toes to place her lips on his.

His lips widened as hers noticeably trembled.

"Aw, baby. You can do better than that," he breathed. He placed his hands on her slim hips and tugged her against his chest.

Her mouth grew bolder with the challenge and Jake let out an approving groan.

The sound he made triggered the desired response in Karla's hard-won conditioning. He heard the breathless little whimper she tried to hold back.

"That's it," he hissed, sliding his hands back to cover her ass, "get ready for me."

"**I hate you**," she said suddenly.

Her voice was a bit of a shock since she refused to speak to him voluntarily.

For a moment Jake let the old jealousy bother him, as it had for almost two decades but enslaving her for months had burned the insecurity out of his system.

"Thousands would _love_ to have you hate them the way you hate me," Jake undercoated this with a deliberate grind. "Why don't you show my cock some of your hate, baby. Ah—ah! And no teeth!"

He shoved her to her knees and watched slate grey eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure, as her pale delicate hands worked to undo his belt and then the front of his leather pants. He let out an involuntary curse as her hot little mouth slipped over his throbbing tip. He almost grew light-headed from how fast his cock hardened.

Jake cupped the back of her head in one hand and fisted her hair tightly as she worked her mouth over his aching length. He knew she was not likely to pull away. Not anymore. He still liked having his hand there for control.

"Gah, fuck! No wonder Kidd came back from the dead for this!" Jake exclaimed.

He jerked away at the first hint of teeth; before she could clamp down.

Jake held her by the fistful of hair, eyes glittering dangerously at the show of mutiny.

They surveyed each other silently.

"Open your mouth," he ordered harshly. His fingertips bit into her scalp.

Karla obeyed but her blue eyes were almost black with defiance.

"I'm surprised you haven't learned by now," Jake said tightly, "I have the power to say anything to you. Especially _his_ name. Whenever. I. Please."

He punctuated his next order with a hard head shake. "Wider."

"Don't move. Don't breathe. Just fucking . . ." Here Jake slid his cock back into her waiting mouth with a groan, "take it."

As he pushed past the back of her throat, Karla began to gag and instinctively threw her arms up to push back against his thighs.

Jake withdrew long enough to backhand her.

"I said stay _fucking_ still!"

Karla trembled this time, but didn't move as he pushed past her comfort zone. His hard length slid down her throat. A tear slipped down the throbbing cheek with the handprint.

He watched hungrily as his cock disappeared down Karla's slender throat.

"I bet Kidd never deep throated you," he huffed, "too busy pretending to be a gentleman-!"

Karla tried to rise in protest but Jake impaled her with a grim expression. He thrust deeply with his hips, pinning her to her knees before him. Her hands opened and closed helplessly on empty air. He wasn't giving her a chance to breath.

"Oh fuck yeah," Jake shuddered, "just like that!"

He gripped her hair tightly until her nose was bumping his pelvic bone. The involuntary flexing of Karla's throat muscles as she tried in vain to breathe squeezed his girth until he felt the first hot surge of come spurted from his tip. Jake groaned and locked his hips to her face until he had emptied everything down her throat.

Jake stepped back at last, his cock sliding out of Karla's mouth.

"Swallow it," he warned her when she began to cough and choke, "all of it, or I'll make you lick it all up."

Karla was barely conscious but managed to control her gagging.

She was a shaking mess; hair mussed, lips swollen and red, cheek red with knuckle prints but when she looked up at him, Jake knew.

She wanted him.

"Say it," he sing-songed in his gravel voice.

She choked on a sob.

"Please, Jake."

"Please, Jake, what?" he taunted her.

"Please fuck me," Karla said spitefully.

"Aw baby. Those words always give me a hard-on," he sneered. They did. Every time. He was already at half-mast. "But tonight I'm going to need a little more than that to make up for you almost biting me."

Karla shivered in premonition.

Jake tugged her up off the floor and held her in a mock embrace. Over her ear he whispered, "I want to hear you say you want me more than Kidd."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, even with the threat of punishment, "Never!" she hissed. She tried to jerk away.

His fingers were like iron on her arms.

"Oh I'll give you a moment to reconsider," he said threateningly.

He backed her up to the four-poster and pushed her down on the silk covered mattress.

Karla knew she couldn't win this fight. He saw it in her eyes too, the bastard. But she wasn't going to just give it up. Not Kidd.

Jake tched as he tugged off the lavender lace baby doll with a harsh-sounding tear. Karla winced. Unencumbered, he smoothed his hands over her body like he was reclaiming her. She looked past him up into the canopy and let a few tears free.

The Applejack had done him a great favor, Jake thought, not for the first time. The aphrodisiac had conditioned her body into wanting him almost to the exclusion of everyone else. It made it so easy to prime her, he barely had to break a sweat.

Jake pushed one of her knees back. Karla squirmed underneath his weight. He could see her breathing pick up in anticipation.

He was already hard again. He was aimed unerringly for her dripping center.

"Please!" she whimpered.

Jake's lips thinned in a smile, "There. See? We're off to a good start."

He teased her searing hot, tight little entrance with the head of his cock. She greedily suctioned the tip and Jake clenched his jaw against the preference to ram himself home. Instead, he tormented her by rocking against her without full penetration.

Karla's head was thrown back in an open-mouthed, wordless scream.

"What do you say?" Jake demanded.

"Fuck you!" Karla said shakily.

He stabbed her with his cock. He did it hard, without warning. He drove all the breath from Karla's body with the violence. Then he withdrew to make those maddening rocking motions.

"Nguh!" Karla cried out involuntarily. Every muscle in her body screamed for more of him. It ached and burned with overwhelming need.

She tried to keep Kidd's face in mind to sober her. To stop her from saying something the real her would never _ever_ say.

"Jake! Please fuck me!" Karla begged him, knowing those words had always worked for her before.

He drove himself into her one more time, showing maddening restraint.

"Say it!" he barked.

Karla half-rose from the bed in an attempt to raise her hips to his forcefully. "Please, please!" she wept.

Sweat beaded Jake's forehead.

He reached between their bodies to rub the head of his thumb against the pearl nestled between Karla's legs. She quivered.

Jake entered her slowly this time, rolling her clit under his thumb. "Do you want me to fuck you Angel baby?"

Karla panted harshly as she concentrated on the sensation of being filled. "Oh, god, yes!"

"Then say it!" He punctuated his words with a harsh shunt forward.

She moaned desperately. How long had she been prisoner? Weeks? Months?

Did it really matter anymore what Jake wanted her to say? She had done things with Jake, said things already that she could never take back. She could never look Kidd, or anyone else in the face again. What did it matter if she told Jake this? It was wrong; she knew it was wrong, didn't she?

Tears soaked the hair at her temples. "I want you more than . . ." her voice hitched, "more than Kidd."

The grin Jake gave her twisted her insides like swallowing a handful of knives. Karla immediately wanted to reject it. But her body was in control and it did want Jake. More than it wanted to listen to her.

"Say it again!" Jake crowed loudly in success.

Karla couldn't be sure what she said. He was riding her at a gallop and she was past thinking coherent things like words.

He going for broke and she was barely holding on. The roaring in her ears precipitated glorious release. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her orgasm crashed down on her like a thunderous earthquake.

Jake felt the heat washing over him. He was going to come. He was going to blow wads so far inside her she was never going to get rid of him. He was grunting this into her ear as the first wave coincided with her own release. He bent back both her knees so he could plunge deeper into her and keep his promise.

She was so fucking soft.

Like heaven.

His own angel.

Karla was the first to recover. And the first to notice something was wrong.

The door to her bedroom was open.

No one ever entered her room without Jake escorting them.

A frown creased her brow and Jake noticed.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to take a look at what she was staring at when the curtains framing the bed were shoved violently out of the way.

Karla screamed when two figures pushed forward and tore Jake from her.

She scrambled back against the headboard, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"Get on your knees you fucker!" a familiar voice rang through the room. _Bryan._

Karla shook her head in denial.

_No. _

"What's wrong fella's?" Jake laughed sarcastically, "Upset you missed the highlight of the evening?"

The dull sound of a blow, made Karla jump. She stared with wild eyes at the vague figures on the other side of the curtains.

"Party ends tonight, Jake." A grim voice with the faint hint of an Irish accent made Karla suck in a burning breath. _Kidd._

_No!_

"You're too late," rasped Jake. "I've made her mine."

A strangled exclamation.

Another dull sound.

Karla didn't realize she was crying.

There was the distinctive sound of a trigger being drawn.

"You just gonna stand there and watch him shoot me, True?" Jake said calmly.

"I'm off duty. I don't see anything but scum."

The report of a gun made the curtains Karla was facing, billow. She saw the spray of blood.

"No!" she screamed.

"Anything?" a voice asked tiredly.

Alex turned from the viewing window of the infirmary. He shook his head abruptly. "Karla has a form of Stockholm syndrome. One that I'm just scratching at the surface of. Jake Steele used the drug, Applejack to compound it. It's based on sexual desire."

Liesl hissed sympathetically. Her eyes strayed to Karla's lonely figure curled up on the hospital bed. "Is there nothing we can do for her?"

"I'm searching for experts to consult with. I'm afraid this is a first with these particulars," Alex admitted, "and I don't trust just anyone. The video Jake made with her to 'advertise' the drug made her a bit infamous. There are a number of doctors who would use their credentials just to find out where she is."

Liesl nodded grimly.

"Tests came back. Liesl I need you to promise me that something won't get out if I share it with you."

Taken aback that Alex would even feel the need to ask her, she said, "Of course Alex!"

Alex hunched over in an expression of reluctance, "Epithelial samples showed multiple donors. Most were in the database. One came back restricted." He took a shaking breath, "it was Jayce."

She stared at him. "Jayce."

"The others can't find out."

Liesl repeated herself, "Jayce? But-!" She took in Alex's sympathetic expression and wilted, "he's her brother!"

Alex nodded, "You see where this presents a challenge to her recovery?"

"Oh my god! No wonder she won't let anyone near her!" Liesl gasped. "Oh Karla!"

"If only I had a man she trusted in there with her," Alex said in frustration, "someone who could break the conditioning by providing a safe presence . . ."

"Kidd or Bryan," Liesl realized where he was going with the conversation.

"Those two idiots!" Alex burst out. "Fucking went and killed Karla's captor right in front of her eyes!"

"They had no idea," Liesl murmured in sympathy. "They were trying to save her."

"Well they might have blown the attempt," snarled an uncharacteristically angry Alex.

Karla lay on her side in the bed, facing away from the door as she had for hours on end. She looked down at the object she twirled between her fingers. It was a scalpel.

"I want you . . . more than me," she whispered to the empty air.


End file.
